A Burden Shared
by Foxbear
Summary: Optimus Prime entrusted Jack with the key to Vector Sigma; a connection to the very core of Cybertron, a great honor...and an even greater responsibility. Consequences ripple out from that one event years later when the Well of Allsparks feels the needs of the returning population, and Predaking grows restless. A commission for Nightpounce /
1. Chapter 1

**A Burden Shared**

 **A Transformers Prime Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 1**

There is something almost universal about a construction site. Or so the humans mused who were privileged to view the Port of New Iacon as it was being erected. Perhaps it was not so much universal but just what was shared between Earth and Cybertron. At the moment it consisted of spans of barren girders reaching nearly a mile into sky. It resembled nothing so much as two giant ribcages with six 'ribs' on a side, anchored to the same spine. Steady docking lights provided a contrast to the billowing waves of sparks that marked where the welding crews were filling out the arms that would be capable of holding the trade and hopes of a renewed world in their grasp once they were complete.

The top ribs, the smallest, were nearly complete and boasted five functional landing platforms. The one closest to the spine was not only occupied but cheerfully lit. Its walls were decorated with brightly colored safety signs and even a few commercial advertisements aimed at the few humans who landed there. At the moment a small crowd of soldiers in green fatigues was being ushered through an airlock by a midsized blue Cybertronian with a datapad she kept frantically checking. For the most part the visitors were ignoring her as there was something more interesting to keep their attention.

"Man that is one crazy Joe. First he breaks up a catfight that hot then he lets the little she demon get him alone."

Cadet Darby very deliberately ignored the muffled laughter as his fellow soldiers disappeared through the massive metal door and into the spine. It had been a long time since he had let jeers directed at himself earn a reaction, and he usually smiled whenever he thought back to the days when a bratty redhead could provoke him into retorting. Time and experience were honing him down, removing all extraneous reactions and leaving someone else, someone better he hoped. Form his intense training to the odd dreams he kept having, it was all changing him. For the most part he liked the results, but sometimes the sense of other was frightening. The landing platform was in truth open to the night sky above but the brilliant lights that seared down on them blocked that view. At the moment it was offering at least the illusion of privacy to the remaining two humans and for that he was grateful.

Unit E Special Agent in Training – Miko Nakadi – stood with her forehead pressed against the cool metal of the wall, drawing in deep, slow breaths. Jack waited quietly behind her with one hand resting on her stiff shoulder. He could feel the powerful muscles trembling beneath his touch, causing the light armor plating that protected them to shift and quiver, but they were slowly quieting as the woman gathered herself.

"Stupid! Baka!" Miko finally hissed out between clenched teeth as she straightened and shrugged off her friend's comforting touch.

Jack wasn't certain if she was referring to her own behavior or the tightly wound bureaucrat she had gotten in the altercation with on the plane ride out from DC to the departure base and he sensed that Miko just wanted the incident to be over. So he gave a noncommittal hum of support and handed over a handkerchief without a word. She snatched it out of his hand and fierily dabbed her face clean. It smeared the makeup she had been wearing to the diplomatic function they had been attending. Rather than say anything Jack simply pulled out his Energex Compass and flicked it open to provide the mirrored section for her use. Miko glanced at her reflection and scowled.

"This would be perfect if we were going to a Slash Monkey concert," she spat out as she attacked the mascara smears with a vengeance.

"Yeah, too bad they stopped touring last year," Jack offered.

If there was any lingering sarcasm in his voice it was covered by Miko's harsh laugh.

"Slag it all to the Pit Jack! Why do I let those brainless morons get to me?" she demanded.

Jack hid his wince at the vulgarity and carefully pondered his response.

"Because you know that, unfortunately, women like her have power in this day and age," he replied, deciding his friend was not being rhetorical, "and the damage that they do, the evil that they do, with that power leads to girls like you getting hurt and people dying."

Miko gave another curse, at least from the venom she put into it and the context Jack assumed it was a curse. Her time with the Wreckers meant that the younger human had a vocabulary that put all of his Marine friends to shame. Jack let a sad smile spread across his face, and calculating that it was safe now he reached out and pulled Miko into an embrace.

"You have a wonderfully strong heart Miko Nakadi," he stated firmly. "A heart that cries out for justice and life. You want to rid the world of evils like the ones that woman supports. There is no shame in that."

Miko tensed in his grasp and Jack resigned himself for the slap or punch to follow, but after a moment she relaxed and gave a dry laugh.

"No shame," she murmured, her Indonesian accent suddenly thick, "but maybe a lawsuit eh?"

"Well if you insist on attacking soft DC lobbyists in plain sight of multiple witnesses," Jack agreed ruefully. He pulled out a second handkerchief and wet it on his tongue before expertly cleaning up the last smudges on Miko's face.

"I wonder if Fowler ever gets tired of cleaning up my messes," Miko murmured as she gratefully turned her face into the firm but gentle ministrations.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "He'd get worried if you didn't cause and incident every few weeks." He deadpanned. "You are like the Wreckers' safety valve."

"Oh stop it." Miko gave him a playfully swat but leaned into him at the same time.

Jack felt his heart rate accelerate a bit and was about to tell her he was done and her face was clean when the docking bay doors slid open to reveal a bright yellow figure striding towards them with a determined set to his normally cheerful faceplates and a bright crimson cape of office swishing behind him.

"President Bumblebee!" Jack exclaimed as he tried to disentangle himself from Miko.

"Hey Bee," the Wrecker muttered, refusing to be moved from her comfortable position. "Gonna chew out Jack about the cape thing again?" She asked hopefully glancing sidewise at the approaching Cybertronian.

"No, Agent Nakadi," Bumblebee replied as a smirk of amusement threatened to displace the stress and fatigue that had become a near permanent fixture on his faceplates. "While I still have issues with Cadet Darby's little _suggestion_ that is not the issue at the moment."

"So not my fault!" Jack protested automatically as he and Miko darted out of the way of the swinging metalmesh.

Bumblebee actually chuckled but shook his helm. "Again not the issue at the moment."

"Come on, training and assessing the newest batch of Icemen isn't all that critical," Miko interjected as she swung her pack up onto her shoulders. "Is it?"

Bumblebee gave a rueful sigh and rubbed his faceplates tiredly. Jack and Miko glanced at each other in concern. This did look serious, but neither could think of anything that had gone wrong enough to drag the cheerful mech down like this.

"I only wish it was that simple," Bumblebee said as he folded down into his alt mode. "Short version is we need the Ambassador from Earth to mediate an issue for us."

Jack tried to suppress a groan as he tossed his gear into the back of Bumblebee's alt mode but clearly the sports car had heard it.

"I know you hate the politics Jack but we really need you on this," the President spoke with tired resignation in his voice.

"Which Decepticons are giving trouble this time?" Jack asked as they buckled in and took off. Though he couldn't quite suppress a smile at the sound of the cape snapping in the wind behind them like a sail. Yes he did usually feel guilty over the whole thing but it did look good on Bee in either mode.

"Not Decepticons this time Jack," Bumblebee corrected as he opened his glove compartment and tossed out a human sized datapad.

Jack picked up the device and activated the highlighted file. He frowned and showed it to Miko who leaned in with mild interest.

"Predaking?" She gasped, eyes suddenly lighting with fascination.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Burden Shared**

 **A Transformers Prime Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 2**

"There is no question that Predaking and his Predacons are the ideal choice to guard the Well," Bumblebee was explaining as they pulled up to the open area between Iacon Tower and the newly begun Biodome that would house the human visitors once it was finished. "They are the ultimate neutrals carrying no allegiance to either Decepticons or Autobots."

"Not to mention their direct link to Primus," Jack agreed.

There was an awkward moment of silence in the cab of the car as it came to a halt and Jack and Miko glanced at each other uneasily.

"No, no, I believe you," Bumblebee hurried to assure them as they stepped out and he transformed, nearly tripping over the cape. "It is just the classified nature of Jack's abilities, and the fact that he's the only one who can sense that, makes using that argument problematic."

"True that," Miko agreed as she hefted her pack. "It is always fun filling out the maintenance requests on machinery that hasn't shown any signs of breaking down yet. Apparently none of the request forms have a box for 'the cadet says the energy flow is wonky'."

Jack snorted and nodded his agreement.

"Pardon me visitors. But may I take your bags to your quarters?" The question came from a bright orange assistance bot who rolled up from a hatch in Iacon tower.

"I'm not sure," Jack glanced at Bumblebee with a frown.

"You probably better keep them," Bee instructed. "I don't know how long you are going to need to be wherever Predaking will want to meet."

"Nah we'll hold on to 'em Little Guy," Miko addressed the bot. "What's your name?"

"My designation is Assistance One!" The little mech replied with obvious pride. However he faltered a bit on seeing the confused look on Miko's face. "Don't you like it?" He asked nervously whirling his servos.

"It's a fine designation," Jack stepped in smoothly. "It is just unusual to us. Did you choose it recently?"

The little orange bot puffed up again at that and nodded eagerly. "My cadre mates and I were assigned to a deep exploration ship. We just came back online from stasis when the ship received the communication from Cybertron."

"Well it was nice to meet you Assistance One," Jack assured him, patting the little mech on the helm.

The bot's engine purred happily at the attention for a moment before he turned and rolled back into the tower.

"He was adorable!" Miko enthused once he was gone. "But 'Assistance One'? Really?" She glanced over at Bee reproachfully.

"Hey," he said with a laugh, "that was the name he chose!"

"Anyway getting back to what we are doing here," Jack interrupted, though he was glad to see Miko was feeling better.

"Right," Bee gave along exvent and waved to the sky vaguely. "The situation is this. Predaking is demanding full control of the Well."

"Which won't affect who gets sparklings because the Well now disperses them over the entire planet," Miko observed and Bumblebee nodded.

"Granted, but power players from all three factions –"

"Bots, Cons, and NAILS," Miko interjected again.

Jack glanced at Bee in concern. Miko was clearly trying to get a rise out of him, she was probably still riding high on the adrenaline rush from her earlier argument, cute little mechs aside, but the newly minted president seemed unwilling to rise to her bait.

"Correct. All three want a say in the control of the Well. Myself and the current interim council are inclined, for the most part, to let Predaking have control of access to the Well and we could simply put it to a vote."

"So why don't you settle it like that?" Miko demanded.

"That would require the full cooperation of Predaking and his Predacons," Bumblebee answered with a tired exvent.

"So let me get this straight," Miko demanded, cocking her head to the side and resting her fists on her hips. "You are trying to give the big dragon-bot exactly what he wants, but he won't let you?"

"He has not been very cooperative," Bumblebee confirmed, "and for the love of Optimus Prime please don't ask me why. It's beyond me."

"What is freely given can be equally freely taken away," Jack murmured softly.

Both listeners glanced at him and then back at each other with knowing grins. Jack's face had gone into what Smokescreen had called his "thousand parsec stare"; a look that seemed to encompass the universe around him as well as his own deepest inner workings.

"You don't need me," Miko articulated with a disappointed look in her eyes. "You need the Prime's son."

Bumblebee was fumbling around for an affirmative answer that would not hurt Miko's clearly injured pride any further when Jack seemed to snap out of his reverie and strode up to her with a fierce light in his eyes.

"I need you Miko." He stated it as a flat fact, and there was something of Optimus, and something of June in his voice. Whichever element it was, there was no denying or disbelieving Jackson Darby when he used that tone.

Anymore conversation was cut short as the sound of beating wings filled the empty space. All three turned to face the approaching Predacon and his two escorts. Predaking landed with more grace than either human remembered associating with him and Jack mused that given his young age every day was practice for the Cybertronian. In fact if all the hours spent awake were counted Predaking would still be younger than Skyfire and her brothers. Jack fought down the searing pain that caused and simply focused on the approaching envoy. Predaking transformed and stalked forward, the barely suppressed anger that he seemed to carry at all times radiating from every plate.

"Why have you called another council President Bumblebee," Predaking snarled without preamble. "Did I not make myself clear at out last meeting?"

"You were very clear Your Majesty," Bumblebee affirmed. "You want nothing to do with the politics of the Autobots and Decepticons. However questions remain."

"What manner of questions?" Predaking demanded, as he moved to loom over the smaller yellow bot.

"What of the sparklings who pass before their first upgrade? What of pilgrims who only wish to worship their creator? What of all those who want as little to do with the politics of our new government as you do?" Bumblebee pressed.

Jack watched the interaction intently and noted how powerfully Predaking responded to the mention of the lost sparklings. Again Jack's heart twitched with remembered pain and again he ruthlessly shoved it down. Now was no time for emotional responses. He was vaguely aware of Miko at his side. It was, admittedly, comforting to know that such a fierce warrior was ready to spring into action to defend him but something was whispering to Jack that combat of any physical sort would only spell his defeat here and he pressed his hand gently on her arm. The touch seemed to calm Miko, and at the same time covered the control mechanism for her combat suit.

"So what do you propose?" Predaking snarled at Bumblebee.

"I have brought a neutral mediator," the smaller mech stepped to the side, revealing the two humans. "Perhaps a plan they develop will be to your liking?"

For a long, intense moment Predaking stared down into Jack's eyes. The human felt his heart start pounding. There was such pain in those deep golden optics. Pain he understood and pain he never would. Jack wanted nothing more than to hold up his arms for the Cybertronian to pick him up and for the two to find comfort in each other's presence. But that was out of the question he reminded himself. He was here in an official capacity and even if he wasn't it was an impossible thought that Predaking would sympathize with him. This was only confirmed in his mind when the giant mech burst out into derisive laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Burden Shared**

 **A Transformers Prime Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 3**

"Neutral?" Predacon roared as Skylynx and Darksteel flinched back from his fury. "You _dare_ to call your human lapdogs _neutral_?"

Jack winced at the rage in the voice, the fury that was fed by what he knew to be terrible pain. His first instinct was to add his own voice to the argument that soon developed, to aid Bumblebee, but that still small voice he had learned to listen to held him back. _Wait_. It whispered. _Not yet_.

"What does this organic child know of the indignities we have suffered?" Predaking was now roaring.

Jack noted that they had acquired a small audience; construction workers and Tower personnel peering nervously around corners at the scene below. He was about to mention it to Miko when he noticed with a sinking feeling that she was no longer at his side. He glanced around frantically. He should have known better. After dealing with that blasted, moronic lobbyist she was in a fragile emotional state. For a Wrecker that translated into immediate violence directed at the nearest available target.

"Agent Nakadi!" He tried to put command presence into his voice, the tones Ultra Magnus used when getting the Wreckers in line, but he was afraid it came out more of an indignant squeak. "Stop!"

"You arrogant, metal, kaiju!" Miko screamed as her battle armor transformed around her. Her first leap took her straight up and her fist connected with Predaking's jaw producing an incredibly satisfying sound. He staggered back more from shock than damage and she followed up her advantage with a roundhouse kick to his helm, rotating off one of his massive shoulder pauldrons for power. "How dare you?" Miko was shrieking now. "Do you think you are the only one to have ever lost a child? The only one to have ever been betrayed by those in power? You know nothing! Nothing!"

Jack tensed and activated his own armor as Skylynx and Darksteel hissed and stalked forward, but Predaking's shock only lasted a moment before he waved his brothers off dismissively and turned his full attention on the human who was seething with rage mere inches from his faceplates.

"My brothers were stolen from me before they even had a chance to live!" he snarled at her.

Jack hesitated and shared a sharp glance with Bumblebee. Predaking still seemed inclined to argue rather than resort to blows but that could change in a moment. Miko's armor was experimental still; based off of the Apex Armor but nowhere near rated for challenging a Predacon, let alone one who had faced a similar device in combat before. Still if there was to be any hope of salvaging the situation all they could do was let the argument play itself out.

"They were murdered in cold energon by your own Wreckers!" Predaking was continuing. "How dare you claim I know nothing of betrayal or pain? What does a child like you even know of such things?"

"My sparkling were ripped from within my very body," Miko snarled dangerously. "I didn't just watch them from a distance. I created them; my two beautiful daughters. I loved them, did everything in my power to safeguard them, and they were stolen from me by force. The murders who did it were protected by laws and lawless apathy. I can never have my revenge on them. Does that qualify me for your self-pity club?"

For a moment Predaking seemed taken aback and Jack watched in numb shock. Miko rarely talked about her losses even with her closest friends. Screaming them out in public like this, well it meant he had grossly underestimated how much the altercation with the lobbyist had pained her. But Predaking was recovering his composure, the confusion and shock turning back to anger.

"So you too have felt the sting of those in power betraying the trust placed in them," he sneered, but there was a hesitance and weakness that had not been there before now as Miko continued to glare at him unabated. "What does this," he gestured at Jack dismissively, "this lapdog to the Prime know of our pain?"

Jack felt a moments panic as Miko opened her mouth and looked as if she were about to launch into a tirade then and there. Bumblebee too stiffened, torn between letting the humans gain Predaking's sympathy to solve one problem, and preventing Miko from opening a whole other can of socio-political worms that Cybertron was not yet ready to face. But at the last moment Miko hesitated and seemed to slump in her armor. The tightly interlocking metal plates retracted and she fell to her knees on Predaking's armor. The massive Predacon's optics suddenly widened and he glanced in shock between Jack and Bumblebee. The newly minted President shifted uneasily and exchanged a look with Jack, who deliberately retracted his own armor.

"She's whispering it to him," the human stated in relief.

"Well that is obvious," Bumblebee responded a bit irritably. "But what is she telling him?"

"Enough!" Predaking's voice finally boomed out over the half finished plaza. He held his giant hand out under Miko and she hopped down without protest. "I have heard enough," he stated hoarsely as he carefully lowered Miko to the ground.

Jack stepped forward to rest a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her face was once again streaked with tears, but this time it was also set with determination. Predaking stepped back and drew in several long exvents as Darksteel and Skylynx moved forward to rub against him uneasily in an attempt to comfort their obviously troubled leader. Finally Predaking shook them off and pointed at the two humans.

"I have many questions," he growled. "I make no promises about settling our disputes with lesser Cybertronians but these two have the ability to clarify what the Well has sent to me."

"So shall we convene in the meeting room prepared?" Bumblebee offered in relief.

"No." Predaking stated flatly. "They will return with me to the Well."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Burden Shared**

 **A Transformers Prime Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 4**

"This is such a bad idea," Bumblebee gritted out as he awkwardly tossed his cape over one shoulder.

"You wanted me to handle the negotiations," Jack reminded his with a rueful smile. "This is me, handling it."

"Funny," Bumblebee replied dryly. "I thought this was Miko making our lives more complicated again."

"Well you really can't have one without the other I guess," Jack laughed.

"I suppose not," Bumblebee agreed as he accepted the datapad back from Jack that the young man had just signed. "I just wish we could get you to Cybertron for an activity that doesn't require you to sign a release contract for fatal accidents one of these days."

Jack laughed and hitched his pack up higher on his back. "And why doesn't Miko ever have to sign these things?" He asked with a playful grin.

"Wreckers actually have a standard form they sign once a year to cover this sort of stuff," Bumblebee explained dryly.

"Jackson Darby!" The irritated rumble called their attention to where Predaking was waiting in his dragon mode.

Miko was already perched on his back with her armor half activated so that the helmet would protect her eyes and provide communication in flight. Jack nodded goodbye to Bumblebee and with a powerful leap scrambled up Predaking's side. He settled in behind Miko and wrapped his arms around her waist just as Predaking took off with a powerful downstroke.

"See, I told you I needed you," he leaned forward to shout in her ear, foregoing the open channel on their comms. Her stomach shook under his hands and he hoped it was with laughter.

It always made Jack ponder the physics of it all when he saw Predaking in flight. The beast-form's wings should not have propelled them along so quickly. Jack's heads up display showed that they were speeding along at an easy six-hundred miles per hour and Predaking was not even straining. The questions made a good distraction from the growing queasiness in his gut.

His own loss was still so fresh even after the months intervening and all that had happened. A large part of him wanted in no way to drag up all the painful events connected with losing his children. Another part scolded him for being selfish. This was an inroad to peace that Cybertron needed. If Predaking could keep the Well safe, stable, and accessible that would make Earth's only ally far more stable in the long run. Another part of Jack balked at such a mercenary use of his children's memory. However that still small voice whispered again and Jack took a long steadying breath. Predaking was suffering from a great and very real hurt. If there was a chance that he and Miko could help the young king they were duty bound to do it. It was so easy to forget that both of them were much older and more experienced than Predaking.

After a ride that seemed both longer than was bearable and far too short they landed on a hillock overlooking the Well of Allsparks. Jack was vaguely aware that he was no longer holding onto Miko but something was drawing his attention to the inviting entry in the surface of the planet. Something was different from the images he had seen of it but at the moment his attention was turned inward, focused on the indefinable tugging at his heart. This was where Optimus had –

His introspection was cut short as he was unceremoniously dumped on the ground by an irritated Predaking.

"I am no beast of burden human!" The Cybertronian spat out. "When I say get off. Get off!"

Jack nodded and apologized profusely but he could not quite tear his gaze away from the Well.

"What's all that funk growing around it and in it?" Miko asked in confusion bringing his attention back to the reality of the physical realm.

There was indeed a prolific growth of bright green foliage around the Well of Allsparks. The silvery land had been scorched bare in some places by fire but the young jungle was clearly resisting any attempts at controlling it. Jack frowned in confusion as Predaking spoke.

"I do not know where this bio-matter came from. Perhaps you will be able to identify it. I seem to remember similar species from Earth but these are very different. It is one of the subjects I wish to discuss with you when we reach the shelter."

With that the giant Predacon began striding down the indistinct pathway that led towards the Well. Miko and Jack scrambled to keep up but Predaking kept on at a fast pace and soon left them behind.

"Time to give the suits at go?" Miko asked mischievously.

"Seem like it," Jack agreed.

They activated the muscular enhancements and the suits closed around them. Soon they were running lightly along beside and behind Predaking. If he noticed the Cybertronian gave no mind to his followers. They entered the growth soon. It was difficult to make any identification at this speed but Jack was pretty sure he saw Bull Thistle and Japanese Knotweed growing in proliferation. There was something off about the flowers though, but he didn't want to stop to examine them and risk losing Predaking. They entered a stand of odd crystal bamboo that stood nearly as tall as their guide. Miko gave a few experimental hops to clear the mass and reported that there were a few taller stands further in. They crossed some of the burned out areas and as Jack had speculated from afar the new growth was quickly reclaiming the oddly textured plating of the planet. Next they passed through a grove of what might have been cottonwood trees except for the glistening silver scales that formed the outer bark and the metallic way the leaves chimed in the breeze of Predaking's wake.

"Here," Predaking nodded to what appeared to be a dense tangle of some crystalline fir trees. "Rain is approaching and we should seek shelter. My mesh is up to the acid but I sincerely doubt that yours is."

The humans gratefully slipped through the opening Predaking created by pushing aside the gleaming boughs and stepped into the dim interior of the shelter. It was formed from dozens of thick trunks that surrounded a shallow hollow in the ground. The floor had been blasted clean of new growth and was a smooth mass of blackened plating save for the center directly below an opening that let in the sunlight. There the floor gleamed silver.

"Stay away from the center once the rain starts," Predaking warned as he stepped inside and let the boughs close behind him.

Neither human needed to be told twice. Once inside Predaking transformed and let his massive body curl around the wall. Before the shelter had seemed large, now it seemed rather cramped.

"Are you sure it's going to rain?" Miko asked curiously, staring up at the patch of cloudless sky and checking her weather report on the heads up display of her suit.

The dragon only nodded and tilted his helm expectantly.

Miko glanced at Jack who simply shrugged. He indicated the space formed by Predaking's tail and helm and the green crystal branches and started setting up camp. Once he had the space heater going and they had eaten their MREs the human took a deep breath and looked Predaking straight in the optics.

"I take it you brought us here to learn about my sparklings," he began, and Predaking nodded.

"What did you mean what the Well has sent to you?" Miko demanded, leaning back against his tail and settling in for the story.

As Predaking had predicted the clouds had moved in while they were eating and blotted out the sunlight. However the crystal fir trees had revealed their own soft glow, casting the three in a soothing green light as the acid rain pattered down on the floor not too far away.

"I think we tell him our story and then he tells us his," Jack offered.

"Fair enough," Miko agreed. "Since I already spilled my guts you go first."

Jack took a deep breath to steady himself before he began. "For me it all started when Agent Fowler needed someone to take care of a mysterious Cybertronian something that had landed in a politically dicey area."

Somehow Jack found reassurance in the quiet presence of the Predacon and he spoke on, voice growing stronger, breaking, then stabilizing again as he told of how he had discovered the three sparklings. How he had rescued them from the dying pod and had gathered from the decaying craft that they were Starscream's experiment. How he had brought them back to the base and cared for them until the end. How the Autobots and other humans had supported them. Miko occasionally interrupted with details she thought were important; how the little ones had reacted to her music, the things they had liked, the fear they had shown of Cybertronians.

Through it all Predaking listened. When Jack was done the golden optics turned on Miko who shifted uneasily and retold her own story in detail. How she had been born to be used as a thing, how she had been called a beast's name as a child, how her own children had been ripped from her, how even now certain laws protected those responsible for the pain she had experienced. Jack sensed that Predaking was growing agitated at her story and fought down the urge to stroke the bronze helmplates the same way he would sooth Arcee. He doubted Predaking would take the contact well. Finally Miko wound to an end and Predaking transformed.

For a long moment the royal Cybertronian sat with his back to the green crystal wall contemplating what he had been told. Then he spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Burden Shared**

 **A Transformers Prime Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 5**

"When my brothers and I stood against Unicron's forces they drove us down deep into the Well," he began slowly. "We held them off until the Prime was able to defeat the enemy but it took us very close indeed to the source of life." He paused and seemed to be struggling with what to say. "Primus, our creator, our true creator, he spoke to me there. He spoke to all of my brothers. I cannot tell you what was said but we were given a charge. The reward for defending the Well once was the responsibility of defending it for all time after. But we are so very young…"

Predaking paused to gather himself and Jack glanced at Miko. That confession had clearly cost the Predacon quite a bit of his pride.

"There is so much for us to learn and I begged Primus to teach us. He told me that his words and teaching were already written in the Covenant and we were to search out its scattered pieces but that he would arrange a method of communication." Predaking hesitated clearly deciding whether or not to trust these humans with that information. "We dream." He finally said. "We go as close to the edge of the Well as we dare and lay down in the light of our creator and dream. Sometimes Primus speaks to us, sometimes we are given insights by Vector Sigma."

There was another long pause and Miko spoke up. "Why are you telling us this?"

Predaking looked at her long and hard and spoke softly. "Before Bumblebee summoned me on this occasion I had a dream. I was in the old Autobot base on Earth. You were there, both of you, and…"

"And all of our children," Miko whispered, face draining of blood. "They were playing. Jack brought them," her voice broke into a sob and she shoved her fists into her mouth to stifle it.

"He brought them cookies and I scolded them for being impolite," Predaking continued grimly.

"But that was my dream!" Miko gasped out. "I dreamed it on Earth years ago. How did Primus get it?"

"Miko," Jack interrupted slowly. "You shared that dream with me. I… I have been having odd dreams myself lately. Dream of flying, of scorching the earth…"

The three sat in profound silence for a long moment, before Miko spoke.

"Jack carried the Matrix back to Optimus from Vector Sigma in the Key," she began uneasily. "Maybe that is how the Big V got in his head?"

"Impossible," Predaking rumbled, drawing their attention to his confused faceplates. "I have been studying the fragments of the Covenant of Primus that we have found. The Key to Vector Sigma is just that; a key and nothing more. It has no storage capacity. The fragments are clear. The Matrix can be carried for a time by one not a Prime but it must have a living host; one capable of containing much power without being destroyed."

Both Miko and Predaking looked at Jack sharply and the human stuttered a bit before flushing and changing the subject.

"So this flora. I mean these plants," he sputtered reaching out and snatching up a fir bough, then immediately dropping it as the crystal shards cut into his palm.

Predaking openly snickered but that sound was mostly covered by Miko's outright laugh. She insisted on dressing and bandaging the injuries for Jack and by the time that was done the three had tacitly decided to leave the former subject alone.

"As I was saying," Jack continued. "I have a theory about where they came from and how they became what they are. On Earth we have a huge problem from vehicles carrying seeds and other reproductive parts from one area to another. We call them invasive species."

"Where'd you hear about that?" Miko asked curiously.

"At that National Park we went to awhile back with Raf's family," Jack explained. "Remember the talk we listened to from the Ranger?"

"Boring!" The girl announced rolling her eyes.

"Right," Jack sighed. "Anyway I bet what happened was that between the moss spores that got on the Nemesis whenever it was in Earth atmosphere, whatever it picked up when it landed, and just what the Bots, Cons, and you were carrying on you when you came to Cybertron there was enough to start a new ecosystem. Most of these resemble species that love areas disturbed after a battle like that. Enough must have survived the harsh environment to cross pollinate with the crystal growths native here."

"But how would that work?" Miko demanded. "Even I know different species can't breed!"

"Plants are more flexible in that way," Jack explained.

"And there is the matter of the Well," Predaking interrupted, shocking both humans. "It is the grantor of life."

"So you are saying that the Well wants these plants to grow?" Miko asked skeptically.

"Perhaps," Predaking mused. "I will seek answers next time I dream; now that I know the questions."

"Maybe Ratchet can help with managing them," Jack offered. "He is learning a lot about Earth and how its systems interact with Cybertronian ones."

"The medic is a wise mech," Predaking agreed. "I have benefited from heeding his advice in the past."

"Hey," Miko suddenly started up and gaped at Predaking in shock as a thought hit her. "Do you have new sparklings?"

The mech stiffened, all of the carefully built camaraderie instantly leeching out of his faceplates.

"I mean is that the real reason you don't take the time to deal with the bots back at New Iacon?" she pressed.

"Miko!" Jack hissed out in exasperation.

"What?" she demanded glancing back and forth between the mech and the man. Understanding dawned on her face and she ducked her head in embarrassment. "Not that you would trust us enough to tell us if you did," she muttered apologetically.

Predaking seemed to be struggling with some inner decision then he abruptly stood and jerked his head toward the entrance of the shelter.

"Come!" he barked out. "The rains have ended."

Jack and Miko glanced at each other helplessly but followed the giant out into the gloaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Burden Shared**

 **A Transformers Prime Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 6**

The two humans followed Predaking silently. They had not realized how much time had passed while they had been speaking and night was coming on. Darksteel was resting outside of the hut and followed behind them as his leader guided them deep into a maze of the armored cottonwood trees. They stopped before what appeared to be a slightly uneven place in the ground and Predaking knelt. He gripped the layer of planetskin in his talons and heaved, lifting away a section to reveal a cavern mouth lit from within with energon glow.

"Come my children," he murmured gently.

Jack glanced at Miko and they both wondered if Predaking was speaking to them, or to Darksteel and Skylynx, but an odd rustling drew their attention back to the cave mouth. Miko gasped and Jack cried out as two impossibly tiny Predacons crawled out of the den. One was a perfect little replica of Predaking save that his plating was a dusty blue and his snout was still baby-round. The other looked like a griffin and ran immediately to Darksteel chitterling happily. Jack realized he was weeping and roughly brushed away the tears. He felt Miko grab his free hand and squeeze it in excitement as the little ones peered around their respective Guardians' shoulders to get a look at the newcomers. Skylynx came out last and resealed the den.

"Darksteel, Skylynx, take the sparklings to play by the crystal pools," Predaking ordered as soon as he was done reassuring his own. "I will come to you later but for now I need to speak to our guests."

The two mature Predacons led their shy charges away while the humans stared on in awe.

"So it is clear that the Well of Allsparks needs you," Jack declared, finding his voice and turning his attention back to the original reason they had come here, "and also clear that you will need Ratchet's aid as well. What is wrong with the interim council's proposal to that effect?"

"They would grant me the position of Guardian of the Well." Predaking growled at the thought.

"Isn't that what you want though?" Miko asked in confusion.

Predaking looked like he was about to snap at her but seemed to consider her tear streaked face for a long moment before responding with gruff gentleness.

"The duties of guarding the Well of Allsparks are mine by right. They cannot be granted or defined by an elected body. They come from Primus himself. Just as do my duties to my sparkling."

"So would you accept a proposal that acknowledges those existing rights?" Jack asked.

Predaking hesitated and stared long and hard at the human before speaking. "You are the official ambassador to Cybertron though your government does not even officially have an open relationship with any alien species and even though you have yet to reach your full maturity."

"So what?" Miko demanded but Jack motioned her to be silent.

"That is true," he admitted. "It was necessary for me to have some legal standing to represent Earth in a matter concerning an uncle of mine who had been wronged by Shockwave."

Predaking gave a long heated exvent and considered this. "I do not wish the council, whoever sits on it, to make judgments concerning the Well or the Predacons without one of our own there to observe and defend our rights."

"Totally!" Miko interjected. "No taxation without representation!"

Predaking stared at her delighted face blankly for a moment before continuing. "But we are too few and our duties too great," he indicated the direction Darksteel and Skylynx had led the sparkling off, "to allow for even one of us to be present there." His optics sharpened and a rather disturbing grin spread across his faceplates. "However if someone we accepted as one of our own, someone bound to us through the Well were to agree to serve as our proxy…"

Jack felt that sinking sensation again that had first appeared when Ratchet had explained the significance of the Key Optimus had entrusted him with. It was the feeling of standing on the edge of an ocean cliff and knowing that you had no real choice but to jump into the pounding surf, not knowing where it would take you. He stood and faced Predaking's shrewd gaze.

"Here I am, my brother," Jack's voice trembled as he spoke, "send me."


End file.
